Scott D. Harris Doctor
"What you perceive to be the mistakes of your past should be valued for the experiences they provide as much as anything else." Character The Tenth Doctor is similar to his immediate predecessor in that he has a strong affinity for food, dark hair, and – like all the Doctors, really – has a strong sense of right and wrong without straying into a limiting black-and-white perspective. He’s keenly aware of the grey area and may use it to his advantage if the need arises. Indeed, it is in this incarnation that the Doctor’s mind is opened to considering every possibility without dismissing any of them. “Nothing is impossible,” he’ll say, “only highly improbable.” Being an incarnation not totally unlike the Third or Sixth Doctors (though not nearly as pompous as the Sixth could be at times, it must be said), this Doctor can occasionally have a tendency to talk down to people. He usually corrects himself and apologizes, however. Also of note is the Doctor’s treatment of his companions. He tries to keep them at arms’ length to prevent emotional attachments. That’s not to say he’s standoffish or cold to them. On the contrary, he’s generally nice to them. Though, due to how this incarnation is, might occasionally be dismissive and rude with them – he’s just one of those people. He doesn’t mean anything by it, he’s just reacting. The Tenth Doctor, like all the others, is going to keep his companions safe as best he can under the circumstances – but he acknowledges that his lifestyle is one fraught with danger and peril and, occasionally, he may lose someone either by death or by their dislike of the “TARDIS lifestyle” (i.e. them leaving). For the first time in a long time, the Doctor has reaffirmed his love of toys and gadgetry, be it the latest remodeled sonic screwdriver, an electromagnetic scrambler made out of a toy car and a primary school model of the solar system, or his faithful canary yellow Ford Popular, Bessie. He improvises plans within plans with the panache and grace of a stage magician, and in certain time periods he will change his wardrobe entirely while adhering to that same thespian style, although he will usually incorporate blue and silver in the ensemble, those being his favorite colors. After the deaths of two potential companions at the beginning of his travels, Lorenzo and Lianne, the Tenth Doctor keenly recognizes his fallibility and strives to conquer it. He feels the losses of any allies and/or innocents during his adventures. This provides the driving force behind his prioritizing the preservation of life above all else and often at any cost, and finally have one instance – and, indeed, many – where nobody dies. Companions *Whitney Anderson *Zacharias Cobb *K-9 Appearances Season One *''Las Pinturas Negras'' **Written by Scott D. Harris and James P. Quick *''The Wooden Planet'' **Written by James P. Quick and Scott D. Harris **From a story by Ewen Campion-Clarke (as Arco Chamber) *''Everything Stops for Tea'' **Written by Scott D. Harris **From ideas by Anne Lawrence *''The East India Incident'' **Written by Stephen M. Wolterstorff *''The Ride of the Headless Horseman'' **Written by James P. Quick, Jason R. Wallace, and Trey Brown *''Flux Time'' **Written by George Maglio Tenth Anniversary Special *''Wax Historical'' **Written by James P. Quick and Scott D. Harris Category:Doctors